George&Hermione
by Just-One-Person
Summary: This is the ipod challenge. But still a really entertaining read. Its songs that inspired thoughts from characters. The last one is the best I think
1. First Go

THE IPOD CHALLENGE - Put your ipod on shuffle - write stories inspired by the song as you listen to it - do for 10 songs

Song 1 – Falling for You – Busted.

George POV

School starts soon. Can't believe I won't see her again. Should I tell her that I'm falling for her? I can't sleep for thinking about her. Mums going out tonight, but I'm too scared to tell her

OIMG Halloween, her costume – wow. I hate her for making me feel this way. Uhoh – wet bed. DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHT

Shes taking over my life. Why don't I mind? I'm really falling for her. I can't sleep or eat without her. What's she done to me? Ill tell her, ill tell her the news. I'll have to – I'm losing sleep.

Song 2 – be mine – Robyn

Hermione POV

I can't cry any more in the rain. The pain won't go away. I have to tell him now – it's my last chance. He's going away now. Come back, his voice echoes in my head. I'm faking a smile, but I'm falling apart at his words. – I remember those words. Hell never be mine, Ron will stop that. I wish he were here. I need him. He looks at me, I see the desire. I wish he really saw me. Not jst Ronbs friend. Whenever I see him, I want him.

Saw you at the station. With Angelina. She was wearing your scarf. Why am I jealous? You were happy – so I should be. But I miss you.

These moments pass me by, but I still want you. But I'm Rons now. And Angelinas yours.

Song 3 – Can You Feel The Love Tonight – Elton John

George POV

Slow dancing. Romantic. I love the person in my arms. I open my eyes, to surrender to it. She can't say no now. Look at us, it's enchanting. I will deal with the worry of the Battle, as ong as I am with you. You look at me, do you see the love. Can you feel the love? Tonight. I had to go to sleep. But I wanted you to be with me.

Listen to that music. I know you like me. I know the time for us has come. Can you learn to love me? The prankster. I'm the right man for her. I can feel the love that surrounds us. We've got this far, under the eyes of everyone. They can feel the love between us too. It's enough to live one. We can do this Hermione. I can feel it.

Song 4 – Desolation Row – My Chemical Romance

Ron POV

WHAT! HOW COULD HE DO THIS? IVE SEEN THEM. THE MUSIC IN MY HEAD, ANGER. THEY LOOK HAPPY. WHY! IM NOT THERE! THAT'S NOT MY ARMS AROUND HER. HS HAND WITHH BE IN HIS PANTS LATER! SHES MY LADY! SHES MY CINDERELLA. SHES SMILING AT HIM. HER HANDS ARE IN HER POCKETS. SHES COMFORTABLE. SHE LIKES HIM? HES HER ROMEO? SHES MY JULIET! EVERYONES STARING AT THEM AND ME. DO THEY NO SOMETHING I DON'T. I CANT BELIVE THEYD DO THIS TO ME.

DON'T EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME HERMIONE. DON'T SEND ME LETTERS. GO BURN YOURSELF.

(A/N – Harsh – sorry that's just the lyrics putting words into my fingers.)

Song 5 – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith

George POV

Our first night together. Heaven on earth. Shes asleep, but I could stay awake forever, to hear her, to see her smile, to see her dream. I could spend my life just here, with her. I am lost in this moment. Every moment with her is treasured. I don't wanna go to sleep, id miss her too much. What if something happened to her, my dreams aren't enough to keep us both alive, I don't want to miss anything. I can feel her heart beating, just like when we danced, is that her dream? I want to stay with her forever. If I go to sleep, id miss this – this wonderful experience. I dream of her everynight, but nothing compares to her. I don't want to miss her smile, her lips on mine. Her so close to me, her heart combined with mine. I love her. Yeah I do. I am in love with her. Love is strange. I don't want to miss anything more. Ive missed out on too much when she was with |Ron. No more. I will not go to sleep; I just want to be with the real Hermione, not my dream one. I don't want to fall asleep, as I will miss this incredible feeling. I love Hermonie Granger.

Song 6 – Stuck In the Middle with You – Louise

Hermione POV

This is confusing. George and me just slept together. Why did I come here? How do I sneak out with out me? George is here. Ron is in my heart. Right? What do I do? But it was good last night. No what am I thinking. I love Ron! But why am I here with George? Fred will so tease him. Ron will flip out. This isn't good. I can't make sense of anything. Is this cool? I can't deal with this any more. I'm stuck in the middle of the Weasley brothers. Trapped by one, in love with another. Ron, George Ron George Ron George Ron George. I'm in the middle. It all started out innocently. I can't believe I begged for him. Please, please please. God! I don't know why I even came here. I must have known me and Ron weren't working. Ron, George. Here I am.

Song 7 – Because I Got High – Afroman

Hermione POV

I'm here. With George. Playing strip poker. Smoking. I don't smoke. Maybe this is an excuse. I cant clean my room, or find anything to clean up the mess. Am I high? George is. I can't go to class now! I have Snape! No – exam! I'm screwed – because I got high. Why is he impersonating a chicken? He should be getting his paycheque. He can't. Because he got high. We can't run from the oncoming crowd of Gryffindoors, because we got high. We were gonna – well – make love – but we got high instead. Why did I get high? My life is messed up now. My grades are ruined. Because I got high. I was going to run from George – but he got me high. I'm asleep on the floor, with George. Because I got high.

Song 8 – My Life – Kelly Clarkson

Hermione

He's sorry? He's at my door, not saying the mean thing's he said. He cheated one me. He wasn't going to come back. But he's here. We belong together. George and me. United. He's a part of me, I'm a part of him. I was stupid, I can't say goodbye. I picked a fight. I have issues, but so does he. I need him. I want him now. Forever we said. I cant live without him. Life sucks without him. Why do I miss him? I can't let him go. The jokester, the prank kind, the twin. He's mine, I'm his. Forever. Well survive. We will. I cant live without him. He's an idiot, that I love. Honestly, I need him in my life.

Song 9 – Don't Stop Me Now – Queen

George

I'm going to have a good time to night. The world is doing me a favour. Natural highs are awesome. I'm going to sleep with Hermione. Don't stop me. I'm like a predator stalking Lady Godiva. Travelling fast to get to my woman. Don't stop me. I'm having a good time, I'm known for having a good time. I am not going to stop. Woah! I'm on Mars now! EXPLODE! EXPLODE! EXPLODE! Shes a supersonic woman now. She can't stop me. I like this. Having a good time. Don't stop me, this is a good time.

Song 10 – I'm Too Sexy – Right Said Fred

George In his Mirror :P

I'm sexy me! Look at me go. I slept with her. I rule all. I'm too sexy for my shirt, you all hate me because I'm sexy. Everywhere I go, I'm sexy. I'm not going to dance; I'm too sexy. Ill model the WWW products, because I'm a model. I'm amazing. I have Hermione. Shes too sexy by far. My hair makes me sexy. Sexy red hair. Shake it baby! Shakey shake shake. Just too sexy. It's illegal.


	2. Next Time

Song 1 – Say My Name – Destiny's Child.

Ron

She says baby I love you, but does she really. She doesn't act affectionate in front of my brothers. She used to apparate home at lunch, but she didn't today. Is she with George again? Why doesn't she act the same? Everything's changed. Ginny agrees. Is she saying the same things to George? She's being very strange, all of a sudden she wont kiss me or hold my hand in from of George. I confronted her, but she got mad, but she wont let me home when shes 'alone' why does she lie? Why is she acting strange, if it isn't about George? When no one is around, she acts loving, the minute HE appears she won't touch me, its all eyes on him. It's true. I heard them screaming, they said later she was healing a wound. Am I being paranoid? Shes completely different, she lies to everyone now. No pet names any more, its all RONALD, not even Ron. We don't look alike, so why did she call me George once? Does she love me?

Song 2 – Do Wah Diddy – DJ Otzi

(A/N – What a song!)

George

People are cheering for her. She walks down the street, angels sing do wah diddy. People clap for her. Shes in my eyes, singing, dancing, snapping her fingers. She looks good, fine, blowing my mind. I'm the luckiest guy, shes holding my hand, were walking together to the Burrow, and we kissed. I'm falling in love. My dreams are coming true. People are dancing for her. Were together all the time, were happy, everyone is happy. Shes finally mine; I'm going to propose. She told me she loves me, I love her. Our dreams our coming true. Clapping our hands with everyone in the sunset. She looks good as she walks up the aisle to do wah diddy. All changed from walking down the street to the aisle. Snapping her fingers, then shuffling her feet. She sings to me, I love her; her voice repeats the best words. I love you.

Song 3 – Making Your Mind Up – Bucks FizzHermione

We speed up our relationship, with love, then it's too fast. I have to make it a choice. I put it out, but is it the right time? My decisions are wrong, don't let Ron affect this. We should go flying again; it will all be fine. He's the one for me. Isn't he? I don't care, but I want to see more. I bend the rules, so I can be in detention with George, like I'm used to it. No one can change my mind now. We sped it up, but he's cold now. Our love is amazing. It's the time to make our minds up. Speed up, slow down? Our love will conquer all. Surely? I'm making my mind up.

Song 4 – Barbie Girl – Aqua

(A/N – What a song! Don't deny you like it)

Hermione

He picked me up at 2. Its so nice to be different, to be pampered. We go to clubs, me, Hermione Granger, in a club. I'm a normal person, with the hottest joker ever. I'm his doll; he's mine forever. He thrills me anywhere and everywhere. He persuades me to go out when I should be partying, I'm changed, for the better. I'm in a fairy tale, without the glass slipper. He touches and plays, because I'm always his. Lets go party, let's go party, best party ever. He knows the places to be seen. I'm so happy. George the party and me. My sleek hair shines in the sun, under the neon lights, on his bed. I'm having so much fun I love you George.

Song 5 – Dear Maria Count Me in – All Time Low

Dear Hermione,

I'm in. I got your picture with me. I'm there. With you. I want to watch you at the rally for elves, playing the leader. I'm making every second we have last, before I leave you again. I will write a story in a letter every day. You'll hear me, calling yourname in a crowd, there I'll be. Its your dream, go for it babe. I'm coming for you. I saw your name, WWW will come wherever you go 'Mi. Our names, across the sky. You've stolen my heart, and the rest of the crowd. I have no doubts watching you, I want more from you, and the money means nothing to me. I need you 'Mi. I was calling you last night.

Hermione, count me in.

Song 6 – Tell Me Ma – Sham RockMolly

The boys love Hermione. Weasley boys anyway. Ron and George. She is pretty and smart – just like when I was younger. Ron says he loves her – but I think its more friendly. George clearly pines for her – just watch his. She is not mean to them both, but she needs to make a decision – she can't love both. When she gets them I know she won't tell me until later. But she says she still likes Krum. HAH! I wish he would admit her feelings for George, and tell Ron before he gets hurt. Call it mothers intuition but I know her and George would be fabulous together. That's why she rejected Dean and the other boys that come for her. I wish she'd tell me she likes him – I could help. Or she should tell Ginny. But she won't.

**Song 7 – I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance.**

Hermione

I'm telling Ronald today. I hope he takes it well. I love George, I don't love Ron. Here he comes.

Typical Ron. Not letting me talk. Here goes.

Ron, I know that you have these feelings for me. You shouldn't have them anymore – get out while you can. I think of you as a friend. In the past I have thought of you as maybe more – but your words cut me and beat me and I got tired of crying over you. I cried myself to sleep for nights. Us together would not be good. Please try to get out. I don't love you in a romantic way – but more of a friend way. We would argue and fight too much to be good together. You would finally leave me without the guts to explain why or say I don't love you. I should give a reason so I will. George.

Song 8 – Boom Boom Pow – Black Eyed PeasRon

I have to go away. BOOM My life is over. She loves him. BOOM she just told me. Who needs her – the future is mine now! I like more – physical – things. Im better than her. The future ladies better be aware because BOOM im free now. I walk into a room and ladies fling themselves at me. Im a celebrity now. Im on the tv – known for my looks. They tell me harder faster stronger – im better without her. You want to have fun – find Ron Weasley ladies! Leprecauns aint got there pot of gold anymore, just me and the rocking beats that follow copies my style because BOOM I got it! BOOM watch out ladies. POW here I come.


End file.
